


Help a brother out

by diamondjacket



Series: A little help [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Overuse of italics, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket
Summary: “Do you ever go down on Even?”Judging by the way Isak’s eyes bug out of his skull and how he almost chokes on his sandwich, Magnus probably should have eased into the topic a little more.“Um, what?”Yeah, he definitely should have. But it’s too late now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Norsk available: [Hjelp en bror, 'a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102172) by [aconcretemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconcretemoon/pseuds/aconcretemoon)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Help a brother out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106018) by [AryaEinstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein/pseuds/AryaEinstein)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Выручи друга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293198) by [ayaskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam/pseuds/ayaskam)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ajude um amigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720941) by [anabebanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana)



> I have no idea what this is or where it came from. Apparently this is how I'm coping with the season being over? Oh well, here it is, have a thing. I love Magnus and his complete lack of filter or shame (even if he's an idiot sometimes), so I just had to write something for him. And also Isak and Even, because they're everything. This technically contains spoilers for 10:10, and takes place sometime after that. Also, I'm an American whose only exposure to Norwegian teen culture is watching Skam, so I sincerely apologize if something is inaccurate!
> 
> Update: This story is now available in Norwegian, Chinese, Russian, and Brazilian Portuguese (links above)! A HUGE thank you to [aconcretemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aconcretemoon), [AryaEinstein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein), [ayaskam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam), and [anabebanana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana) for their translations--you guys are amazing!

It’s not that Magnus isn’t happy with Vilde. Because he totally is—she’s hilarious, and smart, and the prettiest girl he’s _ever_ seen in real life. Yeah, she can be intense, and sometimes guys in P.E. make comments about how there’s no way he can be getting some with a girl that uptight, but they’re just assholes. He’s happy. He’s happier than he even knew was possible. 

Despite the fact that things between them kicked off with the promise of instant sexual gratification, when they actually locked themselves in Isak’s bedroom and started fooling around, things got awkward fast—he had absolutely no idea what to do with his hands or if it was okay to touch her boobs and _should he be asking her what she wants, or does she want him to lead? Why don’t they go over this shit in sex ed? Why didn’t he ask Jonas or Mahdi about hand stuff?_

After some nervous making out and a couple aborted attempts at going further, Vilde had asked (quietly and looking down at her hands, like she was anxious about his reaction), “Is it okay if we slow things down a bit?” And that’s when he realized that he _was_ desperate. But he wasn’t desperate for sex—he was desperate for _her._

And if she wanted to slow things down, he was damn well going to do it with a fucking smile on his face.

( _And you might not be ready to go further, either_ , a smaller part of his brain supplied.)

So they’ve been taking it slow ever since, one step at a time, getting to know each other and getting used to…intimate stuff. And it’s been great. He loves her skin and her hair and the noises she makes, and how blushes _everywhere_. And with Jonas and Mahdi’s voices ringing in his head, he spent two solid weeks researching how to go down on girls—and he’s got to say, he’s got some serious, porn-worthy skills now, and he thinks Vilde agrees. The Internet is truly a gift.

But while he’s been training like an athlete in the Cunnilingus Olympics, Vilde has never indicated that she might want to…reciprocate. They’ve never talked about it and he’s never asked, but she’s never even tried to put her mouth anywhere near his dick—which is fine! It’s totally fine, it’s _so_ fine, Magnus doesn’t want to be one of those douchebags who thinks she _has_ to, or that he _deserves_ it, or anything.

But they’ve done a lot of other stuff—great stuff, fun stuff—and she’s been excited and down for all of it. So why is this off the table? Has he fucked things up somehow? Is she waiting for some sort of cryptic signal from him? Is his dick— _ohpleasegodno_ —abnormal in some way?

He’s tried putting it out of his mind, tried to move on. But he can’t. He has to know.

+++

Isak is sitting alone at their usual table when Magnus approaches him in the cafeteria and sits down beside him. Normally, with Isak, Magnus would try to slowly ease into a topic like this—he’s the one in their group of friends who’s least comfortable talking freely about this stuff—but Magnus needs answers and time is of the essence.

“Do you ever go down on Even?”

Judging by the way Isak’s eyes bug out of his skull and how he almost chokes on his sandwich, he probably should have eased into it a little more.

“Um, _what_?”

Yeah, he definitely should have. But it’s too late now.

“You heard me. Have you ever given Even a blowjob?”

Isak’s face is stuck somewhere between disgusted and horrified, and if Magnus’ sexual future wasn’t hanging in the balance of this conversation, he knows he’d be laughing his ass off.

“What the fuck, Magnus?” Isak hisses, glancing around. “We’re in _public_.”

Magnus scoffs. “Yeah, so? Who cares? The whole school knows about your love of dick. Or Even’s dick, at least.”

Isak raises his eyes heavenward, like he’s asking the Lord to save him. Or smite him. Possibly both.

“Jesus Christ, Mags, why the fuck would you want to know that?” 

“Because I need your help, man!” Magnus exclaims. “Things are awesome with Vilde. I mean, I’m pretty sure I love her, you know? And I go down on her, like, all the time—“

“I don’t need the details—“

“—but she never wants to return the favor! My dick is a mouth-free zone, and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Isak’s face morphs into an expression of extreme pain. “Come on, man! I can’t ask any of the girls I know and you’re the only friend I have who gets up close and personal with dicks on a regular basis.” 

“One! Just one dick,” Isak says, exasperated. “You make it sound like I host gay orgies every weekend.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Fine, up close and personal with _a_ dick, singular. So…do you do it?”

Isak sighs and rubs his temples, like he’s warding off a headache. “ _Yes_ ,” he finally grits out. Aha! Magnus totally called it.

“That’s great!” he says. “That’s so awesome. So you can help me, right?”

“No one on Earth could truly give you the help you need, Mags,” Isak says, because he’s a bitch at heart. It’s one of the things Magnus likes most about him.

“So what gives, bro?” Magnus asks, gesticulating wildly. “Why doesn’t she want to do it? What did Even do that made _you_ want to do it?”

Isak gives him the look. The “Magnus, you’re an idiot” look. “Even didn’t do anything to make me want to, I just…wanted to, okay?”

“But _why_?”

“I don’t know!” Isak exclaims, throwing up his hands. “I just, I wanted him to feel good. And he had already done it for me and it was great, so—“

“Wooo! Way to go, man!” Magnus interrupts, holding out his hand for a high-five. He’s desperate for answers, it’s true, but there’s always time to congratulate a bro.

Isak stares at his hand for a moment before finally giving up and slapping it weakly.

“Ugh, Jesus,” he groans. “I just wanted to make him feel the way I was feeling, you know?”

Magnus finds himself nodding thoughtfully. “So does that mean that she…doesn’t want me to feel good? That she’s not into me like that?” 

The thought is, frankly, horrible. And it makes his gut churn with worry.

Isak must notice the abject terror on his face, because he rushes to placate him. “No, no, I’m sure that’s not it,” he says quickly. “She’s totally into you, everyone can see it.”

Well, that’s a relief. Isak may be a little shit, and kind of weird about sex stuff, but he usually knows what he’s talking about. If he says Vilde likes Magnus, then she does.

“Then what am I doing wrong?” Magnus asks, shrugging.

Isak looks away and pouts a little, which is his “I’m deep in thought” face. “It’s not necessarily about _you_ , you know?” he says. “Doing… _that_ …is kind of scary. It can be a scary thing.”

“She’s scared of my dick?”

Isak smacks his arm. “No, idiot. I’m saying it’s a little…intimidating. I mean, I was scared the first time. Mostly because I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing, but also because…you feel really vulnerable, or something. Like, exposed. And you’re putting a lot of trust in the other person, you know?”

Magnus doesn’t quite know, but he thinks he’s starting to understand, a little.

“She’s probably just nervous,” Isak continues. “I mean, come on, dude, she’s nervous about everything.”

As much as Magnus wants to interject and stick up for Vilde, it’s kind of true. And honestly, he kind of loves that about her, anyway. But she’s been a lot less nervous about stuff since they started dating, and he hopes he’s played a role in that. The last thing he wants is to make her _more_ nervous.

“Do you think she thinks I’m going to hurt her?” Magnus asks, a little fearful of the answer. “Because I’m not going to, I swear! How do I tell her she doesn’t have to be scared?”

Isak looks at him for a moment, and Magnus thinks he sees a hint of a smile on his face. Which is weird, because Isak usually only smiles at Magnus when he’s ragging on him. 

“You could just tell her that,” he says. “Be honest and up front about things. It worked the first time, right?”

“I guess,” Magnus says, because yelling “I’M SO SCARED PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME DO THAT” would probably draw a lot of attention.

“Or…you could just, you know, keep taking it slow. Give her some more time to get comfortable with it,” Isak continues. He pauses for a moment. “Or…”

“…or what?" 

“Well, it’s possible she’ll…never want to? Not everyone is comfortable with everything.”

And yeah, wow, that would suck. He’s pretty sure he could make it work, because he loves her no matter what and that’s way more important than the many fantasies he’s drawn up involving Vilde’s mouth and his dick (and a cat costume—shut up). But man, that would suck. Or, you know, wouldn’t.

“You know she…doesn’t _have_ to, right?” Isak asks, looking a little concerned.

“I know that!” Magnus says, punching Isak in the arm. Because honestly. “I would never, like, pressure her into it, you asshole. How could you think that?”

Annoyingly, Isak doesn’t seem fazed by the punch. He just looks at Magnus and grins. “I don’t know, man, you’re still pretty desperate.”

“Ugh, _asshole_.”

“Just talk to her, man,” Isak says, finally. “Tell her how you’re feeling and that you want to make sure she’s okay and that you’re there for her, no matter what she wants to do.”

Magnus nods. “Thanks, bro. I think I will.”

He gives him a brotherly slap on the back, and then they’re quiet, for a bit. Isak goes back to his sandwich, and then eventually gets his phone out and starts up a game of Candy Crush—which he's terrible at, it’s _hilarious_. Magnus feels a wave of overwhelming fondness for his bro, but still…there’s one thing he’s got to know.

“So…do you like it?”

Isak puts his phone down, rather violently. “ _Magnus_.”

“What? I just want to know if you enjoy it! What’s it like?”

If Isak rolled his eyes any harder, they’d break. He scrubs his face with his hand and looks like he’s thinking carefully about how to answer—and finally just shrugs, as if to say, _fuck it_.

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but…yeah. I like it. It’s kind of hard to describe—like, it’s a little scary and you feel vulnerable and all those things, but you also feel kind of…powerful, in a way? Like, in control. I didn’t really expect to like it so much but it feels…kind of awesome, actually.” 

Magnus just stares at him.

“What?” Isak says, furrowing his brow. “Stop looking at me like that!”

More staring.

“You’re the one who wanted to know so badly, asshole,” Isak says.

Finally, Magnus can’t keep up the act anymore.

“Hah!” he laughs, loudly. “You totally love it!”

“Dude, shut up,” Isak hisses.

“You love giving head, oh my God!”

“Who loves giving head?” comes Jonas’ voice from behind them, as he and Mahdi put their lunch trays down and take the two remaining seats at the table.

Magnus grins. “Isak.”

Isak makes a noise like he’s dying and buries his face in his hands. Mahdi, cool and composed as ever, only nods.

“I heard guys are better at it,” he says, matter-of-fact. “Is Even really good?”

“Yeah, I heard that, too,” Jonas chimes in.

Isak raises his head and gives one long, loud, pitiful sigh.

“I am _never_ helping any of you idiots again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story now has a follow up/sequel! You can find it here: [I get by (with a little help from my friends)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9121330)


End file.
